


特别治疗

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 戴萌/莫寒/吴哲晗、NTR、出轨





	特别治疗

休息室的床有些年头了，一个人睡时还算安静，两个人躺上去再一活动，嘎吱嘎吱的声响很有经典床戏的画面感。

距离午休结束还剩三分钟，足够莫寒系好纽扣，以及裤子的拉链。她捡起扔在沙发上的，属于自己的那件白大褂，用平整的布料掩盖住衬衫上的褶皱。

吴哲晗还躺在床上不肯起，她衣衫整齐，只有嘴唇稍显红润。莫寒把另一件纯白的制服扔到她脸上，让她没法再用那个无辜的眼神嘲笑自己。

莫寒对着镜子确认了发型，以及衣领的细节。她与镜中的自己对视了几秒，然后拍了拍脸，向门口走去。

“下班前记得换衣服。”吴哲晗喊道。

闹钟在此刻响起，莫寒已经推开门走了出去，脚步没有半分犹豫。

戴萌是昨天晚上回来的。

她昨晚因为长图劳顿困得不行，在莫寒的怀里睡得死死的，一睁眼身边人已经上班去了。她伸个懒腰，悠闲地起床洗澡，不急着收拾行李，倒研究起晚饭吃什么来了。

她在驻外的这一年里学会了做饭，小地方中餐馆少且味道诡异，她也是逼不得已。领导给她批了两周的假，让她先好好休息一下。她去了趟超市，顺便收拾了屋子，觉得岁月静好，非常满足。

莫医生今天难得早退了，她急着回家陪女朋友，到门口钥匙一拧，正赶上披萨出炉。戴萌切了一块拿起来，耐心地吹至适口温度，然后才递到莫寒嘴边。

“好好吃哦！”莫寒脸颊鼓鼓的，眼睛一亮，追上去又咬了一口。

“慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”戴萌笑着擦掉她嘴角沾上的酱汁，眼里有无尽的温柔，她把莫寒搂进怀里，缠绵的吻持续了许久，吻到莫寒主动环上她的脖子，呼吸也变得急促起来。

“我饿啦。”莫寒轻轻吮着她的唇，像在品尝一道餐前甜点。

“那先吃饭。”戴萌拉开椅子，推着莫寒的后腰催她坐下，假装没听懂她话里的暗示。

身体要紧，我们还是先填饱肚子吧。

至于其他地方，夜晚还很长，慢慢来，不着急。

戴萌晒黑了些，连印上去的吻痕都不如以前明显。莫寒跨坐在她腰间，摸了摸浅淡的痕迹，不甘心地再次吻了上去，在她胸前留下更强烈的刺痛感。戴萌埋在莫寒身体里的手指挑了一下，落在自己身上的疼痛便转成了酥麻，又融化成潮热的喘息。

她让莫寒上来一点，咬她因为呻吟而微张的唇，舔弄，吮吸她露出一点点的舌尖。莫寒的眼神是涣散的，意识也同样零散，她放心地把自己全部交给戴萌，她知道会被温柔对待，也知道期盼中的高潮很快就要到来。

她从里到外都湿哒哒的，戴萌的手指从渐缓的收缩中抽离出来，带着温热的体液，一点点地抚过赤裸的身体。她家的小兔子这时总是异常敏感，需要十万分的关心及爱抚。她把手放在她背后轻轻拍着，细密的吻落在脸颊，耳根，又贴上颈侧，略微用力地吮吸了一阵。

莫寒半眯着眼，听戴萌说着孩子气十足的发言。

“提醒一下别人，我回来了，不许打我女朋友主意。”

天真，又充满着占有欲。

“可以啊，一回来就这么激烈。”

吴哲晗第一眼就瞥到了莫寒脖子上的印记，她赞叹着反手关上门，冲莫寒摆出一个标准的，露八颗牙的微笑，有种人畜无害的憨厚感。

“…你有事吗？”莫寒把领口又往上拉了拉，戴萌留的痕迹太高，很难完全遮住。吴哲晗关门落锁，走到莫寒身后，俯身撑在桌上，几乎把她圈进怀里。

“昨天中午没吃饱吗？”吴哲晗的气息落在她耳尖，“也是，那么容易满足的话，也不至于跟我...”

“吴哲晗。”莫寒语气冰冷。

被喊到的人摇了摇头：“你还是老样子，生气时才会喊我全名，啊，还有在床…”

莫寒转头瞪了她一眼，于是吴哲晗识趣的没再继续。她走到书架旁，拿起常年放在上面的，与戴萌的合照看了看，余光瞥到莫寒瞬间僵硬的动作。

“别紧张嘛，我就看看。”吴哲晗放下相框，与莫寒保持着普通同事间礼貌而疏远的距离，“说好了最后一次，我有分寸。”

“我不会伤害你的，莫莫。”吴哲晗冲她笑，像意外发生的那晚一样。

“相信我。”

莫寒被突然进门的吴哲晗吓到了，发出一声轻微的惊呼。电话那头的戴萌问怎么了，她说病房有呼叫，一会儿找你。

她正按照戴萌的指示抚摸着自己，衬衫半解，内衣也敞开着，吴哲晗的眼神就落在挺起的乳尖上。莫寒匆忙拉上衣襟，吴哲晗也配合地捂住眼睛。

“下次记得锁门。”吴哲晗好心提醒道，“值班再无聊也不至于这样吧。”

“不说话没人把你当哑巴。”莫寒咬牙切齿道。

“你们俩一直都玩得这么野吗？”吴哲晗问。

“才没有！”莫寒脸都羞红了，她们俩实在太久没见了，生理需求自己也能解决，但总跟爱人的触碰不一样，今天刚好两人时差一致又都有空闲，才鼓起勇气尝试这种新的互动方式。

“是开的视频吗？”吴哲晗看看她的手机。

“语音！”莫寒连耳朵都红了，开视频岂不是像什么X聊网站一样。

“她说，你摸？”吴哲晗不解地问，“自己弄有感觉吗？”

莫寒的羞耻心不足以让她回复这过于直白的提问，她推着吴哲晗想把她轰走，却反被那人抢走了手机。莫寒腿还有些软，轻轻一推就坐回了椅子上，她看着吴哲晗高高举起她的手机，举到她伸直手臂也无法触及的地方。

语音电话被拨出了，吴哲晗把被扯掉的耳机放回莫寒左耳，又把另一只带到自己右耳里。

“我帮你。”吴哲晗冲她笑，半跪在她身前，把她因为羞耻而合上的衣襟重新打开。

“好朋友就是该互相帮助才对嘛。”

莫寒看不见，她也不敢看。她庆幸吴哲晗又在她眼前系了条丝巾，不然她可能会在第一次被触碰时就哭出声来。

戴萌低沉的声线从耳机里传出来，她说的每一句话都变为了真实的触感，干燥温热的掌心贴上微凉的胸口，带起一阵颤栗。

戴萌的说辞是第一人称的，我在摸你哪里，我又在吻你哪里。莫寒浑身都在颤抖。吴哲晗一丝不苟地照做着，揉捏她胸前的软肉，舔弄她敏感的乳尖。

莫寒不知道自己在干什么，或许她知道，但她不想喊停。压抑太久的情欲冲昏了头脑，她半推半就，默许了这个荒唐的提议。双腿分开的时候事情已经无可挽回，吴哲晗吻上她潮热的腿心，莫寒大脑一片空白。

“记得你上次求我多舔你一会儿吗？”戴萌突然聊起了天，莫寒呜呜的抗议着，她没办法告诉她旁边有人，不要讲这些私密的情事。

“那次你真的好可爱，嗯嗯啊啊的，用腿夹着我不让走，说好舒服，还想要。”

“不要讲这个啦...”莫寒被羞耻感弄得呼吸急促，听到戴萌耳朵里只觉得她兴奋了，于是更变本加厉的讲起了色情话。

“偶尔也想玩一下求我我才喂饱你的play啊，可总是舍不得。”戴萌遗憾的叹气，“你眼眶一红我就受不了了，哪还忍心晾着你。”

“不要再说了…”莫寒浑身发烫，戴萌没再做指示，于是吴哲晗一直停留在最后一步，尽心的服务让椅面上都积起了一小片水渍，莫寒被过于强烈的快感搞得心慌，腿也颤抖起来。她去推那人的脑袋，肩膀，去争取片刻的喘息。

吴哲晗把莫寒捣乱的两手都拉到身后，用不知从哪摸出来的棉绳绕过她纤细的手腕，外科手术结打得又快又好。

莫寒这下是真的不行了，她不能反抗，也无法出声阻止。屈辱感弄得她想哭，但身体的反应热烈而诚实。

“戴萌...戴萌…”她难耐地喊着恋人的名字，想快点结束这无望的煎熬，“进来...快...”

“求我啊。”戴萌的声音也染了情欲，她看不到莫寒的表情，没了以往的顾虑，第一次顺着本性逗弄起她来，“不许自己擅自做哦，我会生气。”

吴哲晗也配合地停下了动作，莫寒瞬间被巨大的空虚感绑架了，若有若无的温热呼吸撩拨着最敏感的地方，她已经完全入了戏。

戴萌跪在她身前，坏笑着从她大腿上的痣摸过去，指尖轻柔地拂过腿根，又很快离去。

“很难受吧，宝。”戴萌的语气有几分心疼，“都湿成这样了。”

莫寒咬着嘴唇，她的腿被抵着，连夹紧给自己小小的安慰都做不到。她能感觉到滑腻液体源源不断地涌出，带给肌肤短暂的温暖，又很快凉去。

戴萌的触碰带着十足的恶趣味，绕开了所有充斥着欲望的地方，把体内的燥热撩得更加滚烫。

即使已经同居了好几年，床单也不知道滚过多少次，但莫寒在情事上总是颇为克制，戴萌脸皮也薄，这种赤裸裸的调戏还是第一次。

臣服于快感是羞耻的吗，是该被谴责的吗？

莫寒挺起腰，把身体往前凑。她不想再去纠结这种无谓的事，手指也好，唇舌也好，什么都好，只要能快乐就好。

“进来好不好，摸摸我好不好...”莫寒声音带着浓重的哭腔，“我好想要你...求求你...”

内里被填满的感觉舒服得莫寒闷哼一声，她仰起头，在渴望许久的快感中急促地喘息。恰到好处的顶弄，持续冲撞着她内壁上的小小凸起，莫寒摇头拒绝着，却又一次次地主动靠近，在一成不变的节奏中增添几次更深的占据。

戴萌被她忘情的呻吟弄得浑身燥热，她喝了口水，好让自己的声音不至于太过沙哑。

“我的工作下个月就结束了。”她摩挲着无名指上的对戒，声音温柔得能掐出水来。

“很快了，等我回去。”

莫寒醒了，也高潮了。吴哲晗的手指还在她身体里，揉捻着，安抚着情潮过后，脆弱又敏感的湿润内壁。莫寒哭了，她小声地呜咽着，肉体沉浸在阵阵收缩的快感中，精神却被排山倒海的负面情绪卷了进去，被悔恨与罪恶感层层束缚。

回不去了。

她从来不是无辜的受害者，她是主谋，而从犯正把她抱在怀里，一下下拍着背，安抚她颤抖的身体。这是一场越长大越容易接受的谋杀，死去的是她曾经深信不疑的，对完美爱情的幻想。

之后的几次，莫寒是带着自暴自弃的情绪做的。

吴哲晗诚恳地反复陈述自己的态度，她不爱莫寒，一点也不。她说做这事完全是出于好奇，说下次也可以叫她，她很乐意帮忙。

但莫寒无法原谅自己，先前的事有太多可以解释的地方，好像那不是谁的错，只是个不可抗的意外一样。就算戴萌知道了，她也一定会心存侥幸，企图通过狡辩来求得原谅。

莫寒躺在吴哲晗身下，指尖在她背上抓出清晰的血痕，她反反复复地念着吴哲晗的名字，让自己在混沌的快感中保持清醒。她把意外一次次做成完全的罪，这样被发现后的结果只有一种，她会永远地失去戴萌，并给她最爱的人留下可能一生也无法释怀的痛苦。

那些对与错，自私与煎熬，跟失去她相比，全都不值一提。

莫寒抱紧吴哲晗，因为她给予的高潮而颤抖着。

她需要彻底的走投无路，才能让偶尔的动摇不趁虚而入。

莫寒最近热情得戴萌都不想回去上班了。

“怎么了这是。”戴萌摸上莫寒的脸颊，她们刚结束一场激烈的情事，正是腻歪的时候，“我回来了，我不走了。”

莫寒用脸蹭她：“真的吗？”

“真的，我保证，再要我出去我就辞职，咱俩开个诊所，我给你当前台。”戴萌信誓旦旦地说，“或者当护士也行，我都可。”

莫寒扑哧一声笑了：“别小看护士啊喂。”

她压上戴萌，把她正直的目光吻出情色的意味。戴萌用掌心去感受她光裸的身体，刚刚平息的欲望又逐渐占据了呼吸。

“你不会离开我的吧。”莫寒问她。

“瞎说什么呢。”戴萌惩罚性地咬了咬她的唇，突然灵光一闪，变得有些紧张，“你不会怀疑我出轨了吧，我发誓我没有，我清清白白，我守身如玉。”

“笨蛋。”莫寒被她傻兮兮的样子再一次逗笑了。

“就你聪明哦！”戴萌不甘示弱。

两个幼稚鬼在床上扭打起来，戴萌凭借力量优势抢到了上面的位置，她用鼻尖去蹭莫寒的脸，像只在表达亲昵的大狗狗。

“那要是我出轨了呢，你会离开我吗。”莫寒闭着眼，戴萌正在亲吻她的睫毛。

“别开这种玩笑，不好笑。”戴萌在她脸颊咬了一口。

“好好好，痒…”莫寒笑着救下自己的脸，但脖子还是免不了被气呼呼的大型犬一顿咬。

“不逗你啦。”


End file.
